


Two Wrongs Don't Make A Right.

by Saltandburnboys



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Blindfolds, Bondage, Hurt/Comfort, Kink, M/M, Manhandling, Rimming, SO MUCH SCHMOOP YOU'LL NEED TO BRUSH YOUR TEETH AFTER, bottom!Jensen, dub-con, top!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:31:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4056727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltandburnboys/pseuds/Saltandburnboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen would do anything to make Jared happy, he just never thought it would he would have to do this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Wrongs Don't Make A Right.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashtraythief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtraythief/gifts), [alycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alycat/gifts).



> This fill was I initially meant for the porn pile over at smpc, but...I'm crap and didn't manage to get it done in time. Mostly because this wasn't actually the story I'd been working on for it, and I had to change tack on Friday after writing myself into a million corners on THAT story. So, this one was born instead, lol, but not in time to get it done for the porn pile. Still, I don't normally write things this quickly - I usually pour over them for months before I get the nerve up to post - so I apologise for any inherent crapness/typos etc in this. 
> 
>  
> 
> The story is based on this prompt - http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/47493.html?thread=12008581#t12008581 - I'd urge you not to go over and read that first because it gives away the end, but it's there if you want it. :-)
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks to alezig and ashtraythief for settling up and managing smpc - it's awesome, and you're awesome for creating it. :-)

** Two Wrongs Don't Make A Right. **

 

Jensen stared at the chain hanging from the ceiling for a long time before finally letting his gaze drift to the blindfold on the bed. He didn't want to do this, and, honestly, he couldn't quite believe Jared was making him. Sure, they'd done some kinky things in the past - that time with Jeff and the videotape had been all kinds of hot, and Jensen would be the first to admit that he'd never come harder in his life than the night Jared had fucked him in the bathroom at Luigi's - but this was different. This was Jared basically _giving_ him away. Which was weird in and of itself because Jared had always been crazy possessive over him, to the point of threatening violence if anyone so much as _looked_ at Jensen with the slightest bit of interest.

 

So this just didn't make any sense. At all. And Jensen _knew_ he'd fucked up, but it had been an accident. He hadn't even seen Jared's bike in the driveway when he'd backed out, and it wasn't like he hadn't told his boyfriend a thousand goddamn times to park the fucking thing in the garage. 

 

But none of his arguments had been enough to appease Jared, and his boyfriend had all but ignored him for two whole days before dropping this bombshell on him - for Jared to forgive him, Jensen would need to do something really special for him. And that had been fine when Jensen had thought the 'something really special' was going to be a month's worth of blowjobs whenever Jared wanted, or Jensen wearing a buttplug for a week...something like that. But that wasn't what Jared had come up with. 

 

And this was nothing like those things. Nothing like anything they'd ever done before.

 

No, Jared wanted to tie him up and make him a goddamn party favour for his buddies. 

 

Of course, Jensen had said no, had tried to laugh it off, but when Jared hadn't even cracked a smile in response, Jensen had realised that his boyfriend was completely serious. And for the first time since he'd heard the grating screech of his car running over Jared's motorbike, he'd actually thought he might lose him over this. And that was something he just wasn't willing to even contemplate...so he'd agreed.

 

And tonight was the night. 

 

'Need some help?'

 

Jensen jumped at the sound of Jared's voice, and turned around just in time to see Jared close the bedroom door behind him. It was a little past seven; the 'guests' - fuck, even in his head the word sounded wrong... _dirty_ \- would be arriving in less than half an hour and Jensen was no anywhere near ready for any of this. The idea of letting anyone but Jared touch him was actually making him feel ill, fucking _sick_ to the stomach, and he really had no idea how he was going to get through the night. 

 

But then he thought of Jared's angry face, of his ultimatum, and that was more than enough to convince him to push all his thoughts of getting out of this aside and hold his hands out for Jared to cuff together. He kept as pliant as he could while Jared connected the cuffs on his wrists to the chain hanging from the newly bolted D-ring in their ceiling. 

 

'There,' Jared said finally, satisfaction lacing his words as he stepped away and gave Jensen a quick once over, his hot gaze sliding down his body. A shiver of arousal travelled down Jensen's spine in response, and despite everything, he began to harden slightly in his pants - Jared had always been able to take him apart with a just a look; with just a glance from those dark, fox-tilted eyes - and he opened his mouth to beg one more time for Jared to stop this. For _Jared_ to use him instead. But before he could get the words out, Jared stepped in close and said, 'Exactly how I pictured it,' and the plea died instantly on Jensen's tongue. 

 

Disappointment rolled through him in a chilling, nauseating wave then - this was really going to happen; Jared wasn't going to stop it - and he let his head fall forward in resignation as Jared went about stripping him of his pants and boxers. 

 

The blindfold came next, and he couldn't help but flinch when Jared brought it up to his face and dropped it over his eyes. And just like that, Jensen was plunged into darkness. His heart began to race, his breathing went shallow and panicked, and he had to viciously bite his tongue to keep from begging Jared to take it off.

 

Then he felt Jared pull away, and realised...it was time. 

 

_No...wait...Jared, please..._

 

His mind filled with desperate pleas, but he didn't dare let any of them slip past his lips. He couldn't keep his knees from shaking, though, when Jared leaned in to press a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth and whisper, 'Show time, baby; I'll see you in a few hours, okay?' 

 

A few moments later, the door clicked closed and Jensen was finally alone. Alone and tied up and ready to be used by god only knew how many strangers. His stomach roiled and rolled, anxiety burning deep in his gut, but there was nothing he could do but hang there and wait. 

 

And hope it was over quickly.

 

****

 

It wasn't long - way too soon; he...he wasn't ready - before the first guest found their way into the bedroom. At the sound of the door opening, Jensen turned his face towards the door, trying desperately to sense something about his visitor. Anything that might stop him feeling quite so vulnerable. But he came up with nothing. He couldn't hear _anything_.

 

In fact, as the minutes passed, Jensen became more and more certain that the man hadn't moved any further inside the room than the doorway - that he was just standing there staring at Jensen, taking in every part of his strung up, naked, _helpless_ body. It was pure instinct that had him angling his body away and trying to cover himself up as much as he could; unfortunately, the chains didn't let him get very far.

 

Nor did the hands suddenly on his hips. Holding him still. Jensen's heart stuttered in his chest at the touch, and he couldn't help but startle at the soft brush of lips against the inside of his thigh. 

 

That first gentle kiss was quickly followed by another, this time to the sensitive skin at the join between his thigh and body, then another to his hip bone. That last kiss lingered, long and languid, and the sudden scrape of teeth had Jensen gasping in shock. The bite wasn't hard enough to break the skin, but it was hard enough to bruise. Hard enough to _mark_. 

 

Just the way Jared always did it. 

 

Just the way Jensen liked it. 

 

And then the guy was licking over the bruise and it was suddenly too much, and Jensen had to bite his lip to keep from moaning, from begging the man to stop because...because he was getting hard. And that wasn't right: he shouldn't be getting _off_ on this.

 

It was just that...Jared loved Jensen's hip bones. Could spend hours licking over them, sucking his claim into Jensen's body over and over again, before spreading Jensen's thighs and pressing inside him. 

 

This was just...sense memory, that was all.

 

But was that really a good enough excuse? 

 

Fuck, what would Jared say when this guy told him how hard Jensen had gotten off on a stranger touching him? This was meant to be a _punishment_ , not something Jensen enjoyed. 

 

And the guy was _still_ working the skin over. His mouth warm and wet and just fucking perfect on him, and he really couldn't help the way his mind slipped into imagining what this guy's mouth would feel like on his dick. On his ass, licking him out, going so fucking deep...

 

But he never got to find out because, suddenly, the mouth of his hip was gone and the door was clicking closed again, leaving Jensen hard and flushed and feeling more and more ashamed of himself with every passing second because of it.

 

What he fuck was the matter with him? He didn't want that guy - he only wanted Jared. Just Jared, and no one else.

 

_Goddamn it..._

 

Long minutes passed, and, eventually, he managed to calm himself down again. It wasn't his fault; that guy had somehow stumbled onto one of Jensen's biggest kinks and Jensen had gotten hard. That was all. It wouldn't happen again; there was no way that anyone else tonight was just magically going to know any more of his kinks. No, this had been a one off, and it wasn't like the guy was going to tell Jared anyway. He'd have to be suicidal to tell someone like Jared that, right? 

 

Right. Yes.

 

Taking a deep breath, he forced himself to focus on anything but the aching throb of hip while he waited for the next guy to come in. The sooner that happened, the sooner this would be over and done with and he could start pretending it never happened.

 

So by the time the door opened again, Jensen's hard on had pretty much wilted - _thank god_ \- and his mind was clear enough that his earlier nerves had clawed their way back to the surface, sending goosebumps rippling across his skin as the door closed behind his visitor. 

 

And he couldn't the way he jolted when he felt hands on his ass cheeks, gripping the round globes and pulling them apart. Male hands again, and easily as large as the last guy's, but Jensen didn't have time to catalogue more than that before a tongue was licking him from his balls to the top of his ass. His breath hitched in surprise - he hadn't expected anyone to do that; Jared was the only boyfriend he'd ever had that liked to rim him - and tried to squirm away. 

 

But, of course, he only got so far, what with the chain tethering him to the ceiling and the guy's hands clutching his ass. 'Wait. Stop,' he hissed when he felt hot breath on his hole a second time, like the guy was preparing to go in again. And just...no... 'I...I don't like that.' It was blatant lie on his part, and his dick - already half hard again from that first lick, the traitor - was doing a pretty good job at calling his bluff. Jensen wasn't sure if it was that or if the man had just sensed the lie in Jensen's voice, but either way, he didn't listen to Jensen's plea. He just gave a dark chuckle that rolled over Jensen's skin like warm honey and went to work, going to _town_ on Jensen's ass. 

 

'Oh god,' Jensen breathed, his head falling forward against his chest, as the guy damn near _devoured_ his hole - long, broad tongue licking over it and pressing deep inside again and again; mouth sucking and teeth nipping at every inch of slick skin they could reach. And it felt fucking _amazing_ , and it wasn't long before Jensen was reduced to a whimpering, panting mess. God, he wanted to press back against the man's face so badly...wanted more of that delicious tongue inside him but...but he couldn't. That wouldn't be right. This man wasn't Jared, and Jensen wasn't supposed to be enjoying this. 

 

What. The. Fuck was wrong with him?

 

Of course, it didn't help that the man's hands had moved up to his hips now and were gently rocking Jensen back against his tongue; all Jensen would have to do was relax and let this guy do all the work. Let him push Jensen further and further towards his orgasm till he fell blindly over the edge. That was all he would have to do...

 

But once again, the hands and tongue suddenly disappeared, vanishing just as abruptly as the previous man's touch had, and Jensen was left hanging for a second time that night, hard and so desperate to come, he was seriously considering dislocating his thumb to escape his cuffs and get some release.

 

Before he could do much more than twist his hands, though, the door was being slammed open again and a hard, naked body was stepping up behind him. Slick fingers shoved into his body, quickly scissoring his entrance, as the man's other hand splayed possessively over Jensen stomach. Holding him there. Holding him in place so he could do whatever he wanted with him. 

 

And fuck that was hot; Jensen couldn't deny it. 

 

Nothing got Jensen off faster than a little roughness, a little manhandling - Jared's huge hands on him, gripping him, pressing him into the mattress - but...but how did this guy _know_ that? Before he could even think about opening his mouth to ask though, the man was shoving into him. Hard and fast and so fucking good Jensen couldn't help but cry out. The pace was brutal, the guy's huge cock slamming into him, his hips crashing against Jensen's ass, and it wasn't long before Jensen felt his belly tighten as he came, cock twitching and shooting come all the way up his chest.

 

Light headed and more than a little out of it, he didn't notice that the cuffs had been flicked open and his hands guided down until he was being laid out on the bed. 

 

Being laid on the bed and _kissed_.

 

'No,' he said as soon as he realised, pushing the guy away. 'No...not that.' Maybe it was stupid to get so worked up over a little kissing after everything that had been done to him tonight, but he couldn't help it. Kissing was...it was a step too far. Too intimate, and he just...couldn't handle that. 'Please,' his breath hitched and he felt tears rise to his eyes behind the blindfold, 'I can't...please...don't...'

 

And just like that, the blindfold was ripped away. The light seared his eyes and he was blinded for a moment before his vision returned and showed him...Jared. 

 

Jared lying on the bed next to him, looking more worried than Jensen had ever seen him. 'Jared, wha-'

 

'Are you okay, baby?' Jared asked, cupping Jensen's face and swiping his thumb across Jensen's cheekbone. 'Did I go too far? Was it too much?'

 

Jensen just shook his head in confusion. What was he even doing here? Had he come in after that other guy had left?

 

Then Jared's question finally registered, and a spark of anger kindled in his belly. Did Jared really just ask him that? Of course it was too fucking much; Jensen had _told_ him he didn't want to do it. Anger mixing with the hurt that had been flowing through his veins all evening, for the last few days actually, he pulled away from Jared's touch. It was bad enough that Jared had made him do this in the first place, rubbing it in Jensen's face was just cruel.

 

'Fuck, it was, wasn't it?' Jared said, sounding even more frantic than before. 'Why didn't you safeword, baby; you know I would've stopped if I thought you were into this anymore.'

 

And that brought Jensen up short. 

 

Safeword?

 

Like...like this was one of their games. Like Jared hadn't just...just _whored_ him out to a couple of his buddies. 

 

Un-fucking-believable...

 

'I can't safeword with people I don't know, Jared,' he snapped, turning further onto his side and hunching his shoulders. If Jared knew what was good for him, he'd stop talking about this right now and go sleep on the couch. 

 

'People you don't know? Jensen, what are you...oh my god,' the bed jostled slightly as Jared all but launched himself off the bed, and Jensen was just letting out a relieved breath that Jared had finally gotten the message when the boyfriend skidded to a stop in front of him and kneeled down. 

 

_Goddamn it._

 

Before he could turn onto his other side though, Jared grabbed his shoulder and held him in place, his grip tightening as Jensen tried to squirm away. 'Jensen, it was me this whole time. There _were_ no other guys; it was just me.'

 

Jensen stopped struggling instantly. _What?_

 

But that didn't make any sense...it just...he didn't...

 

His confusion must've shown on his face, or maybe Jared was just starting to get how upset Jensen was, because his boyfriend's expression instantly crumbled. 'Oh god, baby...I didn't,' he said, hand moving from Jensen's shoulder to stroke down his side. 'I would never share you with anyone. I thought you knew...it was...I thought you _wanted_ this.'

 

And that made about as much sense as any of this had. As in, none at all. 'I don't...I don't understand,' Jensen said quietly, and Jared's hand paused and clutched at his waist, his touch taking on a desperate edge where he clung to Jensen's side.

 

'Don't you remember Chris' party, baby?' he asked, looking expectantly at Jensen like that was supposed to mean something. Like it was supposed to explain away any of this. Sure Jensen remembered Chris' party - they'd gone over a couple of weeks ago and gotten shit faced to celebrate the release of Chris' new album - but he didn't know what that had to do with anything. 'In Chris' guest room, I had you up against the wall, remember? And you said...you said how hot it would be if the guys downstairs heard us and crashed their way through the door and pulled you away from me. If they held you down and fucked you. Made you take it.'

 

Jensen blinked in surprise, in utter shock, because he _really_ didn't remember saying any of that. 

 

'But I knew I couldn't do that, so...so I put this together instead, and, fuck, I'm sorry, I screwed it up,' Jared continued, sounding completely wrecked now. 'I didn't realise you didn't know we were playing; I'm so, so sorry, baby.'

 

'But...but you made it sound like...like you were gonna leave me if I didn't do it.' He _had_ too; Jensen was positive he hadn't imagined that. Hadn't imagined the hard expression on Jared's face when he'd said it. 

 

Jared dropped his head then, hand flexing absently on Jensen's waist. 'Fuck, I've really made a mess of this, haven't it?' he sighed, and when he looked up, his eyes were so sad that despite everything, Jensen brought his own hand up and reached down to settle it over the one Jared had on his waist. The moment their skin touched, though, Jared flipped his hand over and threaded their fingers together instead. 

 

Jensen was a little taken aback by the swiftness of the movement, by the tight grip Jared now had on his hand, but he didn't pull away. Couldn't when Jared was looking at him with those wounded, desperate eyes. 'I thought me pushing you into it would make it better for you. You made it sound like...like you wanted them to force you so...fuck, it was stupid. You were drunk, probably didn't even realise what you were saying...I should've made sure you were into it before we got started. So fucking stu-'

 

'Stop, Jared, stop,' Jensen said suddenly, unable to listen to Jared berate himself anymore, especially when he was starting to realise that maybe this really had just been one huge misunderstanding. 'I told you I wanted that?' he asked tentatively. He really didn't remember doing that, but he _did_ remember stumbling up to Chris' guest room half way through the party, and he knew for a fact that he tended to run his mouth off a little when he'd had too much to drink. And he'd _certainly_ had way too much to drink that night. Hence the not remembering anything, and the monster hangover he'd been nursing the next morning. Besides, Jared wouldn't lie about something like that, not when Jensen was this upset. 

 

Nodding, Jared moved their linked hands onto the mattress between them, and Jensen took a moment to stare at their interlocked fingers, thinking back to all the guys who'd come in that night. How they'd all been big guys - big guys with huge hands - just like Jared; how they'd all known exactly what buttons to press to push Jensen towards the edge. 'There really was no one else?' he asked after a few minutes, even though Jared had already told him there wasn't. He just needed to make certain. He wasn't sure he could put this behind him if he didn't. 

 

'No, there was no one else, Jen, I promise,' Jared said, leaning in closer so he could rest his forehead against Jensen's. 'I would never. I don't think I could, even if you wanted me to. The idea of anyone else touching you...' he trailed off, the words left unspoken in favour of nosing along Jensen's jawline. The kisses he dropped there - on the angle of his jaw, on the sensitive skin behind his ear - had Jensen's heart speeding in his chest. 

 

And Jensen just closed his eyes and leaned into Jared, the tightness in his chest finally giving way and the knot of tension in his stomach fading. 

 

Relief washed over him, sweeping away all the guilt and disgust and anger that had settled inside him over the past week in a cleansing wave, and Jensen's world finally slotted back into place. 

 

A smile curved his lips, and before he knew what he was doing, Jensen turned his face and caught Jared's mouth with his. 

 

Jared made a surprised sound as their lips touched, but didn't miss a beat before kissing back. And just like always, it didn't take long for their kisses to turn heated, deep and hungry enough to leave Jensen's skin feeling electrified, and between one moment and the next, Jared was climbing onto the bed and stretching out along Jensen's body. All naked skin moving over naked skin in a delicious, tantalising slide that had Jensen gasping beneath him. Jared's hands skimmed restlessly over his body, flicking over his nipples, gliding over his belly, stroking over his hips, until they finally grabbed Jensen's wrists and pulled them above his head. Jensen moaned, arching beneath him, pressing his erection against Jared's stomach as he spread his legs.

 

Yes... _yes_...

 

And then...everything screeched to a grinding halt. Suddenly, Jared was pulling away and saying, 'Wait...wait, Jen.' His eyes were wide and worried eyes as he stared down at Jensen. 'Are you sure you want this? We don't have to do this tonight. This is probably too much...I can always go slee-'

 

Jensen didn't let him get any further than that before reaching up and pulling him back down into a kiss. 'This wasn't your fault, Jared,' he said, once they parted. Jared opened his mouth, probably to argue with that, but Jensen just sighed and added, 'It was a misunderstanding, that's all. If you need me to say I forgive you, I will, but there really isn't anything to forgive, okay?' Jared stared down at him, mouth pursed like he was still thinking about arguing. Still thinking this was all his fault. The stubborn bastard. ' _Okay?'_ he pushed. 

 

It took a few moments, but Jared finally nodded. 'Good,' Jensen smiled, settling his knees back around Jared's hips. 'Now I think we were in the middle of something...' 

 

Jared huffed out a laugh then, and shook his head. 'You're amazing, you know that?' he said with a smile so fond it made Jensen's cheeks heat. 

 

'True,' he said, giving Jared a playful grin that he hoped covered most of his blush, 'you wanna show me just _how_ amazing you think I am?' He gave a gentle upward thrust of his hips, a hint Jared probably didn't need with Jensen's dick poking into his stomach like it was, but it totally worth it to hear the startled moan that spilled from Jared's lips. 

 

'Tease,' Jared whispered, mouthing at Jensen's jaw. 'You're sure?'

 

'I'm sure,' Jensen nodded, and then because he could - because he knew what it would do to his boyfriend - he added, 'I want you to fuck me so hard I'll feel you for a week. So I won't be able to sit down without thinking about you. About you and your huge dick.'

 

And he wasn't disappointed. A muffled curse against his jaw, the slight hint of teeth against his skin, was the only warning he got before Jared thrust his finger into him. He was still pretty open from earlier, and lubed up enough that it slid in easily, and he couldn't help but whimper in pleasure as Jared pressed all the way inside. 

 

'You like that don't you, baby?' Jared breathed, pulling his finger out and thrusting it back in. 'Like me inside your slutty, _hungry_ little hole.'

 

_God..._

 

Jensen might know exactly what he needed say to get Jared riled up, but Jared was the one with the dirty mouth. Filthy words dripped off his tongue like they were made to be there; like their only purpose was to give voice to all Jared's wicked fantasies.

 

And now wasn't any different. In fact, Jensen had to bite his cheek to keep from coming right then. 'Jared...' he gasped, squirming on Jared's hand as his boyfriend crooked his finger to graze his nail across Jensen's prostate. For a second, he was certain he was going out come, but then a hand clamped around the base of his dick and he was pulled back from the edge. 

 

He was all but panting as he opened his eyes - when had he even closed them? - and stared up at Jared. 'You don't come till I'm inside you.' The words - the _order_ \- sent a shiver trembling down Jensen's spine and his fingers clenched into fists where his hands were still settled above his head. But it was the heat in Jared's eyes, the sinful promises lurking in those dark, hazel depths, that had his heart tripping over itself in his chest.

 

Biting his lip, he gave a shaky nod, and was instantly rewarded by a second finger driving into his hole. Driving in again and again until he was a trembling, writhing ball of need and want, clutching at their sheets. 'Please,' he begged, voice barely above a whisper. 'Please, Jared...'

 

When Jared finally slid into him, punching the air from his lungs and making his head spin, he felt like he might die from just how good it felt. It was nothing like Jared fucking earlier, when he hadn't known it was Jared; this was different. Knowing it was Jared inside him _made_ it different. Made it everything.

 

Unsurprisingly after all Jared's teasing, it wasn't long before Jensen was crying out his orgasm, leaving him boneless against the mattress. Boneless and gasping every time Jared's cock brushed against his overly sensitive prostate as he chased his own orgasm. 

 

Jensen knew that he wasn't going to be getting hard again any time soon, but arousal simmered in belly all the same, spilling over his skin in a heated wave. He looked up at Jared, at the sweat dripping down his boyfriend's neck and pooling in his hollow between his collarbones, and before he could stop himself - not that he wanted to; he'd be crazy to want to - he leaned up and licked it away. 

 

And that was all it took to have Jared tensing above him and following him over the edge, his come painting Jensen's insides. He stayed there for several moments, shallow breaths fanning over Jensen's lips, before he pulled out and flopped down on the bed beside Jensen. 'Wow,' he said, sounding more than a little worn out. 

 

Jensen couldn't really blame him after that performance. Wow was about right.

 

'See, I told you you were amazing.' 

 

And even without looking, Jensen knew Jared was grinning. All dimpled cheeks and shining eyes, and Jensen loved him so much. Turning on his side, he snuggled closer as he replied, ' _We're_ amazing,' and dropped a kiss on Jared's shoulder. 

 

He smiled when he felt Jared nuzzle into his hair, and he let himself be drawn in by the arm his boyfriend wrapped around him to pull him closer. 'Yeah, we really are.' 

 

And that was how he fell asleep - arms, head, _heart_ full of Jared, and only Jared.

 

THE END.


End file.
